


Snap to happiness

by GinaVlogt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Frenemies, Healing, Hurt Tony Stark, Multi, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaVlogt/pseuds/GinaVlogt
Summary: They lost, everyone around him turned to dust, he deserved to watch them die, before he did too. He failed. But to his surprise he did not die, he woke up in an alternate universe. Is life giving him another chance for a happy life or is it just a daydream?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Snap to happiness

Defeat, Dust, Silence. These were the last things crossing Tony's mind, before he felt himself dissolve into dust, too.  
It didn't hurt. Tony actually finally felt at peace. They lost, so he deserved nothing less than this. He deserved seeing Peter die in his arms, before dying himself. Just because he failed to protect everything he had left.  
His throat burned and felt dry, he closed his eyes and was finally just specks of dust in the wind. The fate he had coming.

He blinked once, twice and slowly opened his eyes. The white light burned into his irises and he covered his eyes with his hand for protection. With a groan he sat up, one hand on the floor for steadiness.  
Was he dead? Was this heaven, hell or wherever he belonged?  
As the light started to slowly fade down into a comfortable surrounding, Tony finally removed his hand from his eyes and started to look around him.  
This is weird, it looked like his old workshop in the Aveng- Well, the Stark-Tower, but a tad more modern than the version he lived in, and also completely tidied up. Everything was neatly placed and clean, so this couldn't be his. Obviously it wasn't his, he lived in the headquarters with sometimes Pepper, and Peter...  
Tony stood up with a moan and looked down at his wound, where Thanos so rudely stabbed him. He mumbled a quiet "Shit" and covered the wound with his hand.  
If this really is his old workshop there should be a hidden box with things for injuries in one of the desks.  
He slowly dragged his feet over to the desk and rummaged through the drawers when he actually found it, and also old things that belonged to him. Clumsily he put all the bandages on the table, smearing some blood on the cleaned glass and he took a silver keychain out the drawer, it looked like the one Pepper gifted him a long time ago.  
With a flick of his finger he turned it around and took a good look at the photo.   
It showed him, with Steve and Bruce. They laughed and made silly peace signs over each others heads, from the shirts and caps they were wearing Tony assumed it was at a zoo. He assumed, because this shit never happend. Steve would have already smashed his shield back in Tony's chest, and Bruce would've maybe tried to jump in the tigers cage to get eaten. Was this photoshopped?  
He placed it on the table and sank down on the chair, bandaging his wound as good as possible.   
If he was here, wherever here was, maybe Peter would be here too...Or Strange, this bastard betrayed him by giving away the stone and then just turned into dust in the wind to escape Tony.  
All of this must be some sort of dream, maybe it's because of all the blood loss. He was probably unconscious on Titan and bleeding out and this right here was some sort of 'if you're life had been good it could've been this'-dream.   
It made Tony wonder. Where did he go wrong, that the Avengers broke apart like that. Ultron was a huge mistake, yes, he admitted that. But they solved it together, it was good until Bucky came and Steve went all bananas for him.   
Until Steve didn't tell him he knew.  
Until Captain America left him to die.  
Tony chuckled, it was ironic. He had this stupid phone in his pocket all the time, but at the biggest threat the universe had ever seen he was too scared to call him.   
And now he was here. In his dream where he went with Steve to the zoo, and they laughed together.  
Was this his punishment for failing?  
Seeing everything he could've gotten if he didn't mess everything up all the time?  
Was this 'the good life' everyone talks about? The thing he does not ever deserve?  
Tony leaned into the chair, he felt dizzy from thinking so much and looked at the wall in front of him. It was filled with framed pictures. Happy pictures, there was Bucky and Sam cooking pancakes, Natasha painting Thors nails, Clint peeking out of a vent, Fury and Peter next to each other in funny christmas hats. He chuckled, Fury looked so stupid in that hat.  
With the soothing thought that all this could've been his life, he slowly fell unconscious.


End file.
